


Coffee And Cigarettes

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Beheaded Cousins, Cathy is a author in training, F/F, Fluff, Non-Binary Cathy Parr, Other, Partially Deaf Anne Boleyn, You're getting all the headcanons here, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Who would've thought that a cup of coffee would change their life?
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Anne of Cleves, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Catherine of Aragon & Catherine Parr
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Coffee And Cigarettes

Cathy enjoyed being by themself. They enjoyed not having to try and partake in conversations that they had very little interest in. That's how they often found themself sitting in the corner of the local coffee shop, alone with their laptop. 

The corner was calm. There were a few navy blue armchairs that were always empty when Cathy was there, a dark oak coffee table that supported their notebooks and pens and it was fairly secluded as the entrance was jutted out into the actual shop, creating a third wall around the area. 

When Cathy had first entered the shop, they were surprised at how calming it was. The soft music playing quietly, the quiet chatter of other customers, the scent of coffee mixed with the sweetness of baked goods and the surprisingly detailed decor. Paintings of local areas were hung around the place, the dark wooden floor giving off a retro style and the wallpaper being a calming dark blue that felt welcoming without being too much. It made Cathy feel at home instantly.

The coffee shop felt very authentic as Cathy had never seen anything like it in the twenty-two years they'd been alive. It was fascinating, just like the staff. The first time Cathy had visited the shop, a barista named Anna had taken their order. Cathy noticed that all the employees had name badges that also had their pronouns on it, which they thought was a very sweet detail. Anna had taken their order and had it made within mere moments. Years of training had made her very knowledgable of every single drink the shop offered and she could make any one of them within two minutes. 

Cathy had sat in the corner and pulled out their laptop. They had an idea of what they wanted to write, but the entire aesthetic of the shop had inspired them even more. They wrote for hours until the sunlight started to disappear from the window to their left and the streetlights replaced it. Only then did they look up and notice that the shop was entirely empty apart from them and an employee, who was watching them curiously from the counter they were leaning against. 

The employee's eyes widened when they noticed that Cathy had caught them staring, quickly looking away. Cathy ignored the small smile they felt tugging at their lips as they saved their story and began to pack up their things.

"Sorry. Didn't realise how late it had gotten" They said, draping their shoulder bag over one side and giving the employee a small smile. The employee looked towards them and Cathy was almost immediately lost in their eyes. The bright green was something that they'd never seen before, but there was a gleam of mischief in them at the same time. The employee grinned at Cathy, which snapped them out of their daze.

"No problem. I don't mind waiting to close for someone pretty" Cathy fell heat rising to their cheeks quickly. The employee's grin grew as they stood from their place against the counter and extended a hand towards Cathy.

"I'm Anne. If you plan to come back, you'll probably be seeing me a lot" She said, waiting for Cathy to take her hand in a handshake. They did, quickly. Maybe too quickly.

"I'm Cathy, and I plan to. This place has a special..." They trailed off, struggling to find the right word. 

"Vibe?" Anne asked with a chuckle. Cathy nodded.

"Vibe. You said I'd be seeing you a lot? Why's that?" They asked as the duo dropped hands. Anne smirked, spinning a set of keys around her finger.

"Well, this is kinda my coffee shop. My dad was best friends with the owner, the owner didn't have any family to give the shop to when he died, so he left it to my dad. Suddenly, I was a seventeen-year-old with her own business while also trying to finish school" She explained, still twirling the keys. 

"That's... pretty impressive. For what it's worth, this place may be my favourite coffee shop that I've ever visited. Also, I really love how the name tags have the person's pronouns on it, that's really cool" Cathy said, an easy smile upon their face. Something about talking to Anne was easy. Normally, Cathy struggled with conversations, especially with strangers, but with Anne, it just felt simple. 

"It was my cousin's idea actually. She had a friend who worked here for a couple of months before moving who went by they/them pronouns and they didn't want to be misgendered by customers. Everyone else was on-board immediately, so it just felt right" Anne replied as her phone buzzed. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket, checking the notification and rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of my cousin, that's her. Asking 'where are you, we have pizza and I'm not willing to wait long'" Anne chuckled and Cathy swore that her laugh was the sweetest sound that they'd ever heard. 

"Don't let me keep you from your pizza" Cathy laughed softly. Anne's heart skipped a beat at the sound, her mouth suddenly dry.

"H-Hey, come on now. I already said that I didn't mind waiting for a cute person" She mentally cursed herself for stuttering, biting the inside of her cheek. She relaxed slightly when she saw the faint blush spread over Cathy's nose and cheeks, making her smile again.

"I mean... still" Cathy mumbled, causing Anne to furrow her eyebrows. Cathy noticed and gave the girl a slightly confused look.

"S-Sorry. I, uh... I didn't hear what you said" The girl stuttered again, glancing at anything that wasn't Cathy nervously. That's when Cathy spotted it. A hearing aid in the girl's left ear. Their eyes widened for a second as it registered in their brain.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't notice" Cathy made a mental note to speak clearly from now on. Even if they never saw Anne again, it was needed, just in case. Anne just gave a sheepish smile.

"I never pointed it out. Not really something I tend to tell people that I've just met, but yeah. I have a feeling that I can trust you, so... I'm deaf on one side, which is why I don't help to serve and probably why you didn't see me when you first came in today" She explained, fidgeting with the keys once again. Cathy didn't like the way she looked nervous, as if Cathy would suddenly hate her and never speak to her again.

"My step-dad was completely deaf. I learnt sign language before I even started primary school" They said and Anne's eyes practically lit up, the nerves and tension leaving her expression immediately. 

"I've only ever known two people who knew it, and it was my cousin and my best friend who learnt it for me. It's... really nice to know someone who has an experience with, well y'know, people like me" Her voice was softer now, not the previous energetic and flirtatious tone but a genuine, happy tone. 

There was another buzz from the girl's phone, signalling that her cousin wasn't pleased with waiting. Cathy took the hint and exited the building, Anne hot on their heels as she stepped outside and locked the door. The girl sighed, breathing in the cool autumn air and pulling her hoodie slightly tighter around her. She turned from the door to see Cathy leaning against the wall, watching her. 

"Is this where we make a dramatic departure?" They asked, smiling up at Anne. She stepped down the two steps to be beside Cathy.

"Yes, my dear. I fear that I may never encounter you and that this was all just a dream. That this was just my imagination creating a cliche story of the writer and the... manager?" She broke off into laughter, Cathy doing the same. Anne felt her heart skip a beat at the sound again, a grin growing on her face.

"My God, you sound like a theatre kid" Cathy said through their laughter. Anne rolled her eyes, despite the grin on her face.

"Oh, shut up! Don't diss theatre" She huffed, crossing her arms. Cathy grinned at her, their eyes creasing slightly as they smiled. It made Anne's heart melt, but she played it off.

"Oh, so you are a theatre kid" Anne shook her head at her new friend as her phone buzzed once again. She sighed quietly, her grin faltering.

"Kat might kill me if I don't get home now. I hope to see you again" She said softly. Cathy smiled at her, nodding.

"I hope so too. Goodnight Anne" They said before turning to walk home. Anne watched them walk for a second.

"Goodnight Cathy" She called before walking the opposite way, taking out her phone to deal with the angry messages from her cousin. Despite being occupied with the texts, her mind kept wandering back to her new friend. The way their eyes gleamed in the orange streetlight, the way that they had been so caught up in their passion that they didn't even realise how late it had gotten and how genuine they seemed. Anne had been immediately fascinated with them the second she saw that they were the only person left in the shop, even after the other employees had left. 

If you asked Anne what she thought of Cathy, she would tell you that she was looking forward to getting to know them better. If you asked her how she felt around Cathy, she would refuse to answer the question, but the gleam in her eyes would give it away. She may have only known them for a short time, but she was already starting to develop a crush.


End file.
